Fake Wings
by EthyreaL
Summary: Sakura is blessed with powers and the Li Kingdom wishes to have it. Captured and brought into Li Kingdom, she meets prince syaoran. Whom just intends to plays with hearts of females. Can love bloom between a cold prince and a simple peasant?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hiya! I'm back again with a whole new story! Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yeah, don't forget to Review

Hope you guys will like this one.

Sentence in _italic_ is a person's thoughts.

Sentence in **bold** _italic_is the current setting or location.

Sentences in **bold** are either or important stuffs or sound effects.

Sentences in _italic_ underline are lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, So don't sue me!

Fake Wings 

Chapter 1: Surprise!

**_Tomoeda, Japan._**

It was April's Fools Day, but for young Sakura Kinomoto it was something more than a jokes day. It was her 3rd birthday. With beautiful emerald eyes and honey-brown hair, she's probably the most adorable girl in Tomoeda Village. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled with excitement, she ran down the stairs of the little cozy cottage house. She was dressed in simple peasant clothes.

Fujitaka looked at Touya and whispered, "Touya, quickly hide! We don't want to ruin this surprise for her"

Sakura looked around the room but saw no one. "Mommy? Daddy? Onii-chan? Anyone?" she yelled while searching frantically for her family members.

No one replied her but only silence greeted her. She stumbled upon the rug and started to cry for she thought her family has forgotten about her birthday.

Figures from another room giggled and looked amusingly at the little girl sitting in the living room. "SURPRISE!" they shouted. Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya came out from the kitchen.

The trio then smiled at Sakura and sang hera happy birthday song. Fujitaka Kinomoto was holding presents while Nadeshiko brought out the cake that she had made this morning.

"Kaijuu, you didn't really think that we would have forgotten your birthday, right?" said Touya, cracking up in laughers.

"Hmpf, I know. Cause if you did I would do this" She looked at him and pouted cutely at him. Touya raised an eyebrow wondering what his sister was up to. She stomped on his foot and he yelped in pain. Sakura then rolled on the rug giggling.

Fujitaka sighed at the sight of his children while Nadeshiko just shake her head.

"Haha..My Sakura-chan, we would never forget your birthday" Fujitaka laughed warmly at his two children.

"Thank you mommy, daddy! It's the best birthday ever!" Sakura beamed cheerfully at her parents.

"Of course, Sakura dear, you're more precious to us than gold." Nadeshiko replied, smiling at her daughter.

Still wincing in pain, Touya quickly light up the 3 candles on the chocolate fudge cake. "Alright kaijuu, hurry up and blow your candles before the wax gets on your cake"

She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and wished silently. _I wish that this year would be another great year._

With that she blew her 3 candles and they all started celebrating. They sang, laughed, told jokes, played and did plenty more. For Sakura Kinomoto, she was having the blast of her life. However, that did not last very long until..

**Cough Cough**

Nadeshiko started coughing nonstop. It sounded really bad and serious.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" asked Sakura, with worry in her voice.

Not wanting her family to worry, Nadeshiko lied. "Yes Sakura dear, **Cough** Im fine"

Just then, Nadeshiko started coughing out blood. Upon seeing this, instantly Sakura's face was pale. Touya was too very shocked.

"Mom, your cough is getting worst. Maybe we should get a doctor" Touya ran to the telephone and quickly dialed the doctor's number.

"No, Touya!" She snapped. She tried to get up from her sit, Nadeshiko was standing up wobbly.

She smiled gently at them and said, "We can't afford to waste mo..ne-ey. Im f-fin-ee." Feeling a bit dizzy and out of the blue everything was dark for her.

After finishing her sentence, Nadeshiko fainted. Touya and Sakura both were frozen like ice cubes. Fujitaka quickly scooped her up and carried her back to their room and placed her on the bed for her to rest. He looked at with worry in his eyes, his heart was aching for he hoped she was alright. Ever since young, Sakura knew her mom had a weak health. Her mom was often ill but since she is still young, she never understands how serious her mom's condition is.

Touya was awfully depress, _Why mother, why today..why?_ he thought bitterly. He clenched his fist and hit the wall. That's the only way he knew how to release the anger in him.

"Dad, I've already called for a doctor" His voice wavering.

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be alright?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I hope so Sakura, let us all pray that she's not in any serious condition," Fujitaka replied earnestly. He went on his knees, begging god to spare Nadeshiko's life.

_Dear god, please protect mommy. She's been a good mommy..Please don't punish her,_ Sakura prayed silently in her thoughts.

Few minutes later the doctor arrived. He told Sakura and Touya to wait outside of the room while he checks on Nadeshiko. After what it seemed like forever, Fujitaka came out. He tried looking as reassuring as possible but his emotions betrayed him. Tears escaped from his brown poles. Sakura started crying while Touya was trying his best to comfort his little sister. Finally, the doctor came out to announce their mother's condition.

"Im really sorry Kinomoto-san, but im afraid that Lady Nadeshiko's condition is far too critical to be healed"

It was clear that the ghoul reaper has stolen their hope, happiness and most importantly, crushed their hearts. There was no longer any sparkle in their eyes. No more smiles but long frowns.

"No..Please, im willing to pay at any cost. Please, help my wife," pleaded Fujitaka.

"Mommy's been good, she doesn't deserve this. Please help my mommy," sobbed Sakura.

"Is there any way doctor? Any way for my mother" Touya asked, holding back his anger he held for the one in heaven..God.

"Im afraid not Kinomoto-san. There's seriously nothing I can help. She's got a very rare and severe lung diseases. I doubt she would make it through today. I've done my best..Please excuse me now"

"NOOO! Daddy do something! Mommy's not well!" Sakura cried clinging to the doctor's hand. She wouldn't let go of the doctor unless he cures her. Sadly, the doctor shook his head, he sigh knowing there's nothing that can be done. Touya scooped Sakura into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Shh..Sakura, we all understand how it feels," Touya said, hushing Sakura while hugging her tightly against his chest.

"Sakura, Touya come let us see your mother" Fujitaka ushered them in. One could feel the great grief he was feeling from his broken voice.

As they entered their parent's room, they saw their mother lying on the bed sleeping peacefully. _How can god be so cruel to her when she has done her part as a great mother!_ Touya thought. Fujitaka then slowly approached the bed and sat beside Nadeshiko. He held her hand tightly and caressed her face. Nadeshiko's face was loosing colour and her warmth was slowly disappear. Fujitaka started talking to her to keep her awake. He didn't want to lose her so fast.

"Nadeshiko, my dear.. The children and I are here to see you" whispered Fujitaka while caressing her face. Droplets of tears starting to pour down. He held her hand closely to his chest where his heart was.

"Touya, Sakura and Fujitaka. Please, don't be sad, smile for me. My heart aches, it hurts to see my family shedding tears," Nadeshiko said gently. She was feeling so tired, all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and drift off.

Seeing his mother slowly closing her eyes, he quickly shakes her gently. "Mother, fight against this diseases, we cant afford to lose you" Touya cried. He was crying uncontrollably. Streams of tears flow down his handsome face.

Then finally, came Sakura's turn to talk to her dearest mother. She climbed on the bed and hugged Nadeshiko tightly. She started sobbing louder and her emerald poles stared directly at her mother's face. She touched her gently and smiled at her.

"Mommy, I promise I won't be a naughty girl. Please don't go..Daddy, Touya and me still need you. We'll miss your cooking." She choked out.

Nadeshiko smiled at her daugther's attitude. It wasn't her fault for she was too young to understand the meaning of **Death**. She looked at Fujitaka with loving eyes and told him the endless love she has for him. Then turned to Touya and told him to be always a good boy.

"Sakura, Touya, will you sing with me for one last time?"

"Yes mother, anything for you." the both of them answered in unison.

Rain started pouring outside. Seems like heaven was too crying for them. Wind blew the curtains and the atmosphere was getting cold, it was filled with the scent of death. Who would have thought Nadeshiko's life would end here, end at Sakura's birthday.

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

Touya stopped singing for he noticed some strange occurring. The whole room was surrounded by this pink aura. The source of it was Sakura. Fujitaka too noticed this and was wondering what was happening. Nadeshiko stopped but Sakura continued to sing while the pink aura slowly surrounds Nadeshiko. Slowly, Nadeshiko's eyes closed and her skin started to turn icy blue. It was the sign of **Death **approaching.

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

Miraculously the pink aura that was surrounding Nadeshiko somehow seemed like it was making her better. Though they've stop singing but the aura emitted by Sakura kept on flowing. From Nadeshiko's cold and blue pale skin, colours of life starting to flow in. Her body wasn't cold anymore, it was warm. Her face and skin were the colours of pale pink instead of icy blue. Just then, Nadeshiko eye's slowly opened.

Nadeshiko's vision was blur, for a second she thought she was in Heaven. "Sakura? Touya? Fujitaka..Am I still alive?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Oh thank the heavens! Yes my love, you are!" Fujitaka hugged Nadeshiko and shouted with joy. His heart was relief and his mind is finally at ease.

"This must be a prayer answered. Mother you're alright!" Tears of joy and relief were shed in Touya's eyes. He smiled so sweetly at his mother that it could melt her instantly. His eyes were once again sparkled with hope.

"Mommy!" Sakura jumped on the bed and hugged her mom tightly. Nadeshiko was gasping for air, struggling to feel air in her lungs again! Touya and Fujitaka both sweat dropped. Sakura quickly let go and blushed due to embarrassment.

"You're okay! I'll keep my promise and be a very very good girl!" Sakura chirped happily.

Nadeshiko looked at her family and smiled at them. "I thought I was dead, what happen?" She asked while silently thanking lord.

"We have no idea but all we know is that Sakura had this Pink aura around her and it started to surround you too." Said Fujitaka and Touya in unison.

"I did? I just felt a warm aura sort of like lukewarm water around me" replied Sakura, with question marks on her head.

"This must be, the myth.."

**For years, a myth has been passed down. Yet some have claimed it to be true.**

**It has been rumored that every century, one child will be blessed with extraordinary powers. A blessed power which will be able to heal any diseases and cure any wounds. However, it also been said that the one who has been chosen has a short lifespan. This is because, the source one's power is their life. Having this ability enables them to have everlasting youth, never ageing.**

**They are called the descendant of god…the apostle**.

Author's Note: Okay how was it? Sorry for the crappy starting. Promise it'll get better! Well stay tuned and keep reviewing! Next chappie coming up soon!


	2. The Beginning

Author's Note: Hey there! Hehe here's the chappie that I promised! Just got back from holiday. Stuck in an island so I couldn't update. So so soooo sorry! Thanks sooooo much to those that reviewed. Love you guys tons!

Okay I noticed my mistake for not making the myth part clear.

However, it also been said that the one who has been chosen has a short lifespan. This is because, the source one's power is their life. Having this ability enables them to have everlasting youth, never ageing.

Okay this means that the chosen one probably wont even live up till 50 years old or so. The everlasting youth thing means that even though they're probably 40+ years old, they wont look old. This means that they wont have wrinkles and stuff. Kinda like the elves in Lord of The Rings where they are always beautiful though they're 100+ years old. Hope this makes it clear. Alright now back to the story!

Sentence in _italic_ is a person's thoughts.

Sentence in **bold** _italic _is the current setting or location.

Sentences in **bold** are either or important stuffs or sound effects.

Sentences in _italic_ underline are lyrics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, So don't sue me!

Fake Wings

Chapter 2: The Beginning

_**14 years later..January**_

_**Tomoeda, Japan.**_

The sun was once again shining brightly, conquering the darkness. Melody of the birds chirping awakens the people of Tomoeda Village. In a little cottage, lies asleep the beautiful flower of Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto.

A/N: She's still 16 because her birthday hasn't past yet. She's suppose to be 17

At the age of 16 she has already grown into a lovely young lady. Her hair is the color of auburn, just like the tint of sunlight on autumn leaves. She has fair complexion with lightly tanned skin, the perfect combination. Of course her body was stunning, curves at the right places and her bust was in the perfect size for her small frame. But the most captivating part of her appearance was her natural emerald eyes. They were the mirrors to her soul. They captured her youthful innocence and the pure kindness that she held. She was the catch, and every man that came across her knew it.

Though she might be the dream girl that every man wished for, but she is still the same old cheerful carefree Sakura.

_**Downstairs**_

The scent of delicious food filled the small living room. Its none other than Fujitaka Kinomoto's cooking. Though he's in his early 40s, he's still attractive.

Peeking out of the kitchen, he spotted a yawning and messy haired Touya. Seeing the sun shining brightly and the birds chirping happily, he decided it's about time to wake Sakura.

"Touya, could you please get Sakura-chan? Breakfast will be ready shortly," He said returning to the kitchen.

"Sure dad, no problem" Touya grinned.

Whenever Touya accepted a task happily, it was clear that he was up to no good. He's probably scheming on how to wake Sakura in the 'best' way. Snapping his fingers and his face instantly glow, an idea has stuck him. He quickly went outside to the well and filled a bucket with its icy cold water. Touya quickly rushed upstairs and he gently turned the doorknob.

"Kaijuu" he said in a singing voice. "Its time to get up" he grinned.

"Bubbly bath, hmm warm and nice" Sakura mumbled while hugging her pillow even tighter.

Touya gently pushed her only to find that she wouldn't budge but stir slightly. Without bothering to wake her up another time, he held the bucket above her head and….

**SPLASH**

"HOEEEEE!"

Sakura's scream shaken the little cottage abit and caused a little earthquake downstairs. Upon hearing this, Fujitaka just sigh and thought of what his son could have possibly done this time. Even the birds in the trees nearby the cottage flew away. It was the beginning of another lively day in Tomoeda.

"TOUYA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Touya dropped the bucket and quickly exited her room. He ran downstairs for his life for her knew the icy cold water didn't 'cool' her down but instead 'heated' her up. Not able to contain it any longer, Touya burst out in laughers.

Sakura on the other hand quickly changed out of her lingerie and cleaned herself. She stomped down the stairs fuming with her fist clenched. Once she spotted Touya laughing rolling on the floor she rushed over to him and stomped on his feet with all her might.

"Seriously Touya, cant you wake me up in a PROPER way" she said to him with satisfaction written on her face.

Touya hopped around with a feet and winced in pain. "Ouch ouch, you are seriously a monster. It hurts ya know" Touya replied her.

She stuck her tongue out and mouthed to Touya 'Serves you right'. Seeing all these commotion Nadeshiko left her garden and entered the cottage. She shakes her head at the sight of the two siblings quarrelling. She gave a peck on Sakura's cheek and hugged Touya.

Finally finished cooking, Fujitaka brought out the food and set it on the table. "Everyone, breakfast is ready. Hurry up now before it gets cold" he called out to his family.

They gathered at the table and seated themselves down. It was once again potatoes and vegetables. Though it wasn't much but no matter how plain it was, Fujitaka always makes it tasty. Everyone sniffed the aroma and instantly the growling of the stomach could be heard. Without and further delay, they said their prayer and dig in. They were poor but they never complained because they lived a happy life.

"Dad and mom, im going to help out at the village's clinic. Will be back by lunch time," Sakura informed them as she finished her last pea. A/N: Just imagine that in the entire village there's only one clinic alright. So everyone goes there.

Nadeshiko looked at her daughter, she smiled at her remembering what a special child she is. "Alright dear, please be careful and don't overwork yourself," she said with tint of worry in her eyes.

Sakura got up from her seat and hugged her mother. "Don't worry mother, I'll be fine" she ensured her.

Touya looked at Sakura with concern in his eyes. Though he's always picking on her, he is very protective of her. He loves Sakura dearly and would never let anyone harm her. "Kaijuu, don't forget to take some Kuraga and Lifa herbs along with you" he said.

"Sakura-chan, do promise me that you wont use your powers unless it is really needed" Fujitaka asked her as he held her hands tightly. True that Sakura has amazing powers, but the Kinomotos have learned from Yukito that her source of power is her life.

She looked at her family and thanked god for blessing her with them. Her sparkling emerald orbs glazed with tears. She wiped it off and smiled at them. "I promise. I love you all so much. Take care, I'll be off now"

Sakura took her white cloak and two pouches with her. She bid goodbye to her family and exited the cottage. She inhaled the fresh morning air and exhaled. _Ah, what a lovely morning _she thought.

_**Village's Clinic**_

Sakura gently turn the doorknob and entered the small house. **Cling cling.** Whenever someone enters the clinic, the sound of the wind chime clattering can be heard. She pushed her hood down and gently pushes the strands of her hair to the back of her ear. As she travels into the small house, she finally reaches the hall. There sat a young man tending patients.

He's the same age as Touya, 20 years old. He had silver hair and piercing aqua blue eyes. He's tall and slender with fair complexion. Many girls in Tomoeda go gaga over him, he is after all simply gorgeous.

Sakura slowly approach him with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Yukito-kun, im here to help again" she said to the handsome man.

A/N: Im following Yue's description, that's why Yukito has blue eyes.

Yukito is the village's only doctor. He's other hobby is researching about the chosen ones..**the apostle.** Though people say it's a myth but he's determine to find out what those who claimed it was true said. He has a big book about the apostles and unintentionally, he became Sakura's personal adviser on her powers.

Yukito stood up and gave Sakura a quick hug. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Its nice to have you here again." He winked at her.

Sakura blushed, ever since she knew Yukito, she had a crush on him. It was on her previous birthday she confessed to him. Very much to her surprise, he too liked her. Though they're not officially couples yet, they do give each other simple kisses.

"Ah, Sakura-chan you're here to help again. Thanks to you our village hasn't been facing a lot of deaths due to diseases," said an elderly woman.

"Yumeria-san! Im just using my powers to help those who really needs it" she answered. Sakura still remembers the incident when she almost lost her mother. Thanks to her gifted powers, her mother was saved. Ever since then, she was determined to help others who suffer from incurable diseases.

"How if is your flu? Getting any better?" Sakura asked the elderly woman, Yumeria.

"Oh my, im afraid it hasn't gotten any better" Yumeria replied.

Sakura reaches for one of her pouches and opens it. She took out a few Lifa herbs and stuffed it inside a little bottle. She then asks Yukito for some other herbs along with some mixture. She mixed everything together and poured the solution into the bottle.

"Here, take this and drink it. This should make you better" Sakura handed the little bottle to her. Yumeria took it with gratitude and said thank you. She exited the clinic and was on her way home.

Sakura looked around the hall and noticed quite a number of people were there. She turned to Yukito and just smiled at him. She mouthed to him 'I love you' and quickly hurried off to tend to other patients.

"Looks like its another busy day" she whispered to herself.

_**Meanwhile in Li Kingdom, China.**_

On the royal throne sat a lady in her 40s. She was a beautiful woman with long black silky hair tied in a neat bun. She had coffee black eyes with seriousness in it. Her lips were in straight line, showing no emotions. _I must get hold of he or she,_ she thought.

She looked around and spotted a young man about 18 years old. He had lovely azure eyes and his blue hair nicely gelled. He wore spectacles, which made him looked very intelligent and mysterious. Nonetheless he was definitely to die for.

"Hiiragizawa, summon Prince Xiao Lang for me now" she ordered sharply.

Eriol bowed and obeyed her commands. "As your wish, Queen Yelan" he replied politely. He exited the grand hall and continued to fulfill his task. _Now what did that prince do this time.. _he wondered.

After going through several gardens, walking pass countless doors, and going up few flights of stairs, he finally reached his destination. He stared at the grand wooden door decorated with a golden wolf in the middle. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Knock Knock**

"Prince Syaoran, the Queen summons you" Eriol said as he stood still waiting for the Prince to open his door.

"Argh! What does she want!" the voice behind the door snapped.

Eriol sighed wondering why must he go through this every time. "I have no idea, your majesty"

Instantly the door flung open revealing an unhappy man. He had intense amber eyes and his hair was a dark chocolate, messily falling over his eyes and framing his beautiful face. His skin was tan, probably from working out in the sun for hours at a time. His body was lean with muscle, thanks to his training as a Prince.

Syaoran glared at Eriol with cold eyes. He's in a bad mood today, looks like its not a good day for Eriol. "She better have a good reason for calling me out" he grumbled.

Eriol escorted Syaoran to the hall where Queen Yelan would be sitting in the throne. He quickly left the hall as soon as he was dismissed.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Syaoran asked coldly.

Yelan's black coffee eyes bore into Syaoran's intense amber eyes. "Yes, I want you to get someone for me." She told him plainly without any emotion.

He glared at her, G_reat now im some servant of hers?_ He cursed silently. "Who is it if I may ask?" He asked politely not wanting to piss her off.

She was deep in her thoughts while Syaoran waited almost losing patience. Just then she smiled wickedly "**The Apostle**"

Author's Note: Alright! How was it? Well hope you enjoy it. Don't forget, review! Your reviews will fasten my pace of writing.


End file.
